


Roommates

by Kim_ch11



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Huang Ren Jun & Na Jaemin Are Best Friends, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Lee Jeno Are Best Friends, M/M, chenle and jisung will appear eventually, doyoung and jeno and roommates, jaemin and jungwoo are roommates, more people will also appear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kim_ch11/pseuds/Kim_ch11
Summary: Renjun and Haechan are now roommates but they don't seem so happy about it at first.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Roommates

Renjun furiously unpacked his bag. He had ripped it open and started pulling his things out of it. He wasn’t sure exactly why he was doing it, but now he was left with a huge mess in front of him.

Jaemin stared at him, laughing at how recklessly he acted. Just as he was about to say something, there was a knock on the door.

“Come in.” Jaemin replied cheerily, receiving a scowl from the boy in front of him trying to pick up his things. 

The door swung open, revealing two more boys standing outside. 

"Hey, I'm Haechan. And whichever one of you is staying in this room, I'm your roommate." The shorter boy said. He then pointed to the taller boy standing with him. "Oh, and this is Jeno." 

Jeno just waved but didn't say anything.

“Well, I’m Jaemin, and this is Renjun. And it’s his room, not mine.” Jaemin said, happily. Renjun glared towards Jaemin, and then at his new roommate and roommate's friend.

“Jeez. Why are you so mad.” Haechan asked.

“I’m. NOT mad.” Renjun replied, his voice full of hostility.

“He’s just upset that I told him to get a job. And then he didn’t agree, so he called his mum, but she agreed with me instead.” Jaemin informed Haechan, chuckling.

“Well, I agree. Renjun, you should get a job.” Haechan told the oldest of the four.

If looks could kill, then Renjun just murdered Haechan, resurrected him, and stabbed him to death again. His face was so red with fury, you could almost see smoke coming out from his ears. 

“Anyways.” Jaemin began. “You two should probably get unpacked now so I’ll leave you guys to it. Jeno, we can go hang out somewhere else and get to know each other since we’ll be around more often now.”

Jaemin walked to the door and latched onto Jeno, not giving him a choice and dragging him out of the apartment with him. 

The two new friends who just met walked out of the apartment and started to strike up conversation. 

"I'm calling it right now. As long as your friend isn't straight, those two are gonna end up dating." Jaemin said matter-of-factly.

"Are you always this friendly and talkative as soon as you meet someone?" Jeno asked. That was the first time Jaemin heard Jeno speak. 

“Well, no. I’m not.” He responded. “I just have a feeling we are gonna get along really well.”

“Oh.” Jeno said, surprised by Jaemin’s answer. “Ok. So, are you dating anyone? Girlfriend?”

“Oh no no no no. I’m not dating anyone. And if I was, it would be a man. I’m very gay.” Jaemin responded, emphasising the ‘no’s.

“That’s good to know.” Jeno said. “That you are in favour of LGBTQIA+ I mean. Not that you are gay. But that’s good too. There’s nothing bad with that. But it-”

“Jeno, chill. You’re rambling.” Jaemin cut Jeno off from his nervous rambles.

“Right. Sorry.” Jeno apologized. “I just meant it’s good you're not homophobic because I’m bi.”

“Oh, lovely. We really are going to be good friends.” Was how Jaemin responded, smiling widely.

Back in Renjun and Haechan's apartment things were not running so smoothly.

"Are you always this messy?" Haechan asked, not realising how much it would annoy Renjun.

"Oh my god. No. I'm not. I was just annoyed. And I'm cleaning it up now aren't I?" He replied loudly.

"Whatever. Sorry. But why are you so rude?" Haechan asked. 

"Look. I'm not trying to be. I'm just stressed." Renjun told him, sighing. "Just give me some time and I'll be better. Then we can start this again." 

"Ok. Fine by me." Haechan replied. "Oh, and which room is mine?" 

"My stuff is already in the right one. You can take it if you want." He replied.

"No, it's fine." He said and with that went into his room to unpack.

~~~~~

Haechan and Renjun didn’t see each other for the rest of the day until Jeno and Jaemin arrived back at their apartment. 

“Hi Renjun, Haechan.” Jaemin said after being let into the apartment. Jeno just waved at them and smiled. 

“Hi.” Renjun replied, sounding tired.

“Hey! Jaemin. Hi Jeno” Haechan responded. “So, did you guys have fun?”

“Yeah.” Was all Jeno said.

“We went and got coffee, and then took a walk around the campus and then had lunch. Oh and then we went to Jeno’s apartment.” Jaemin answered. 

“Sounds like you guys enjoyed yourself.” Renjun said, smiling at his friend.

“Yeah. I probably need to head back to my place now. Jungwoo is gonna help sort out my room.” Jaemin told them.

“I should probably leave as well.” Jeno spoke, for the first time in a while. “Doyoung will be wondering why I’m out late. He’ll want me back for dinner. Jaemin, I’ll walk with you back to your place.”

“OK, we’ll see you guys later then.” Haechan told them.

“Bye guys.” Renjun said, waving his hand while Haechan closed the door after them. 

“They’re gonna date.” Both Renjun and Haechan thought out loud at the exact same time.

“Well. At least we have one thing we can agree on.” Haechan said while laughing.

“Yep! So, we can make ramen for dinner, right? Unless you plan on something else.” Renjun questioned.

“Ramen sounds great.” Haechan answered.

Renjun walked to the nearly empty kitchen and filled up some water in the kettle. It was one of the few things that they had in there. Jaemin had bought some ramen packets earlier, and Renjun bought milk, cereal, some fruit and snacks. Luckily in the cupboards he had found some glasses and bowls to use. 

He quickly finished up making the ramen and went to sit on the one couch they had in the apartment.  _ Dang, we need more furniture. Plus crockery and utensils. And things to make it look nice in here.  _

Haechan sat down next to Renjun on the couch and took one of the bowls from him. The two very new roommates sat in an awkward silence and ate their meal.

Just as they were finishing the ramen, Haechan spoke.

“Hey, Renjun. Thanks for making dinner for us.”

“It's all good. I don’t mind.”

“Oh, and I know we kinda got off on the wrong foot, but I think we can make it work.” Haechan told the boy sitting next to him.

“Yeah. I think so too.” Renjun replied, a little surprised, nearly choking on the ramen. “Maybe if I'm not so stressed tomorrow.”

“I have a feeling we are going to be good friends if we can get along.” Haechan continued.

“Mhmm. So do you like shopping? Or decorating? Because this place needs more things like cutlery and food, but also furniture. We can’t keep squishing onto this small couch.” Renjun stated.

“If it means making this place look better and giving more room to sit and eat, I’m up for anything.” Replied Haechan excitedly.

“Great. Tomorrow, we need to buy things. And I can judge how much I can trust you based on your choices.”

“You’ll be able to trust me more than anyone. I make the best choices.”

**Author's Note:**

> yah, so i need to stop writing new stories when i have at least 4 that haven't been finished.
> 
> anyways, this was impulsive and i think renhyuck are super fun so here you go!


End file.
